


An Echo to the Past

by AshuraPoison (Loki69)



Series: Poison [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki69/pseuds/AshuraPoison
Summary: Cid Highwind find this girl, my original character named Asura, some light romance mixed with some understanding about her happens after words.Does have change of Point of View once within the story, let me know what your opinion is on it.





	An Echo to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first collection work, I plan on having this original character be part of any new fandom's I want to test out.

The sun had already diapered below the horizon on the town, the lantern-lit streets caused a calming feeling for any traveler that would enter the town. Laughter erupted from the local tavern as a group of younger men was waved off by an older man. His name a Cid Highwind, his rugged features bathed in lantern light as he barked a farewell to the group before he went to set back down at the bar. “I see your still a favorite with the young sailors.” A woman with golden eyes said to the man before he looked up at her and smirked. “It seems that way...” She shook her fiery red hair as she hurried off to get someone a drink. He looked down at the bar before finishing up his drink. “See you tomorrow, Jin.” He yelled as the woman just nodded before he disappeared into the narrow streets of the town.  
He turned down a wider street to see a flash of blue light before seeing someone slump down onto the cobblestone. He jogged to get closer, realizing it was a young female, he could not tell if he knew her yet since it was so dark in the back alleyway but he scooped her up in his arms before heading down the street, the lanterns seemed to have been blown out on the next street as he round the corner to his house. He pushed the door open with his shoulder before he was bathed in the warm light of a fire, he looked around the small room not seeing anyone in it main room. He let out a deep sigh before kicking the door close as he walked into the room, he carefully laid the girl down on the bed in the room before looking in the kitchen to see a someone he didn't expect. “Vincent?” The paled skin man turned around to lock his red eyes with the others blue ones. “I needed a place to...” Vincent started before looking over at the girl on the bed and then to the pilot. “Cid? Did I disturb a date?” The blond haired man chuckled before shaking his head. “No, just found he in the street, out cold after a flash of light. It was a little odd...” He said before Vincent walked over to the bed and carefully say down on the bed, glaring the girl down. She had most of her face covered by a long red hat, her skin was very dark from the sun and her clothes were more ragged then Vincent's cape. “I get a feeling she might not be human...” He said before he stood back up and looked over at the other man, that just furrowed his eyebrows at that. “What? She looks normal to me, well other than maybe not being from this world...” He said before he twitched a little as the other man moved to the door. “Cid, just be careful... she might be dangerous....” He said before disappearing out into the night. He sighed before moving into the kitchen to fix something simple to eat for the girl. 'I get her maybe being dangerous, anyone can but she looks human...' He thought before shrugging and started working on food.

~POV Asura~

My mind started to wonder as I feel cold rush over my body before fully losing consciousness. 'That was different...' I thought before being pulled from my dream world. A tingle of warmth washed over me as I feel my body start to react to the sounds of the room. A small crackling fire, footsteps on a wooden floor, the flutter of a thick fabric before feeling a cold hand brushing past my hat and pressing against my cheek. I know this feeling, they have been in the darkness, too. I try to say something, even move and I can not, as if still under the spell. I calm my mind before using my power, I feel the energy of the room, two males in a house, a small fire going in the main room, the rain hitting the window. “I get a feeling she might not be human...” Cut into my mind, the male near me said this, the one that had tasted the darkness before. 'He is not wrong...' “What? She looks normal to me...” The other man started before my mind started to wonder. 'Why would they care what I was...' I was pulled out of my thoughts again just as the other man said. “Be Careful... She might be dangerous...” He had moved to the door before disappearing into the rain-filled night. I felt the other man move to close the door before moving into the kitchen. 'His energy is pure which is a little odd for a man of his age.' 

After a few minutes of relaxing and calming my mind and body, I started to be able to curl my hands into a ball before opening them up. 'I wonder how long it would talk for me to gain control over my full body...' I thought before feeling the male walk into from, what I could tell, the kitchen to the main room, he lingered in the doorway. 'I guess he's just checking on me...' I thought before feeling my body give a shake as he stepped into the room full. 'I think something is outside...' I tried to say but I was only a thought before a knock on the door pulled my attention, this making me stir a little as I forced myself to take control of my body.

~Back to normal POV~

Cid looked away from the girl before going over to the door and looking out the window trying to see if anything was outside, nothing seemed to be there and he sighed. 'Why am I getting so jumping?” He questioned before the girl shifted on the bed. “Oh..” He said before stare her down, he walked to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. “Are you wake?” He asked as she moved her hands over and wiggling her fingers before she nodded. “Are you alright?” He asked before she ran her hands up over her face before slowly set up. She felt a heavy shiver rush over her before his rough hands grasp her skin of her shoulders, this made her jump and accidentally pull her red hat up to the crown of her head. Her eyes were a milky white color but as soon as they were however she winced and closed them tight. 'Let me think... I saw the white pure energy man; he had short blond hair, blue eyes, rugged skin, and he smokes. That explains one of the smells.' She thought before he moved his hands away. She furrows her eyebrows before studying his energy again, he was confused at what he saw. “I... hm... where am... I?” She shuddered to find the right words he shifted on the bed a little. “My house, Traverse Town.” She flings her eyes wide open with a shocked face, blocking the light of the kitchen from hitting her eyes this time. “What! I... really?” He nodded as he locked eyes with hers and smirked. “Yeah... Can you see?” He asked before looking shocked at the fact he asked that before she let out a little snickered and nodding. “I can see just fine in darkened areas, light hurts my eyes...” She said as she eyed room to the right of the man, he shifted a little more on the bed pulling her attention back to him and she winces a little at the light, he moved a little closer to her studying her face and hair. “What are you doing?” She asked before he looked back into her eyes before feeling his face warm up before lending back a little. 'I guess he didn't realize how close he was.' “So-Sorry... Are you hurt?” He asked as his eyes wondered down he before spotting the lower part of her shirt was stuck to her abdomen, she looked down and looked shocked. 'I must have got hurt sometime when I was knocked out...' She winces at the idea of stitching herself up again. “I guess I am, It's not hurting...” She said before he frowned a little before he pushed before he stood up and headed to the kitchen to pick up the first-aid-kit he had.  
She looked confused at him before smiling. “What's that?” He smiled before setting back down on the bed in front of her. “Just a first-aid box.” He said before she nodded and pulled her long sleeve shirt up and over her head, his breath hitch in his through before she looking over at him confused, She had a short tank top that ends on her lower ribs on under the other shirt. “What?” She asked as he let out a heavy sigh, she was not sure if it was relief or disappointment, before he quickly got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. “Lay back...” He said in a demanding voice, she could not help but to smirk before lending back on the bed before watching him walk back in with a damp rag. “Your not in pain? At all?” He asked as he lend over the side of the bed and looked at the wound before crawling over her to set between her body and the wall. She shook her head before watching him lightly dab the area around it as he watched her closely, she not not flinch of wince at all. “I guess it would be strange to see someone not respond to something that bad...” She mumbled without realizing it was not in her head. “It is...” He said lightly before she looked up at him in shock before letting out a sigh. “So, what should I call you?” She asked as he continued cleaning the wound to see just how bad it was. “Cid...” Her eyes wedded as his name echoed through her head. 'I think I know that name...' She thought before she ended up speaking without thinking. “Cid Highwind... Expert pilot, charming and has the clearest blue eyes I have seen so far...” He stopped and gave her a confused look before reaching over and pulling the red hat off, she twitch bad as she was snapped out of the memory. “Y-yes?” She asked as his eyes danced from her eyes to her hair before he pulled a painful look. “How... Asura?” She furrowed her eyebrows at him. 'No one had used that name in ages.' “How what? How do you know that name?” She asked before he pull her into a strong hug, her body froze from his touch, her mind was in jet lag as she tried to form words. “Um... ” She barely whispered before he loosened his grip a little, he let out a sighing before he looked down at the now flowing wound. “SHIT!” He said before she pushed herself back and grabbed the rag at the same time. “We need to talk once this is fix...” She barked before pushing hard on the wound and flinched lightly, the pain started to rush to the wound now. “A bandage is all I need... it should heal within a day... if I don't mess with it...” She spoke calmly before looking up at him, his seemed to be shocked before handing me a large bandage. “I need you to check if it's still bubbling or not...” She spoke slowly before lifted the rag, he gasp at it flowing wound before he let out a heavy sigh. “Still flowing good then... “ He nodded, looking calm now, before quickly work on cleaning the wound then pressed the bandage firmly on the wound, she let out a heavy hiss before her body forced her to pass out from the pain.  
Cid looked over at her before looking worried as she ended up passing out, he reached over to the box and pulled out a roll of bandage wraps before going to work on keeping a nice presser on the wound. Once he was done, he watched the girl taking deep steady breaths. “Is this really Asura? It's been years since I saw her. If it is then she has yet to age a day it seems...' He let out a heavy sigh before trying to get up, only to find the girls finger where gripping his shirt tightly. He let out a sigh, realizing he could not move her hand, he let out a grumbled before sighing. 'Not the first time I shared this bed, at least it should only sleep this time...' He thought before laying down next to the girl and pulling the blanket from the bottom of the bed over the two of them. 

The next day, Asura awake to feel a heavy weight wrapped around her. She groaned as she tried to move but whatever got her was holding tightly onto her. She let out a deep sigh and felt the room with her power, seeing the man named Cid was tightly snuggled up to her. “Good morning, sleepy-head.” He said as she nudged the man awake. “Hm?” He mumbled before wakening up just enough to feel the smaller frame he had pinned to himself, his eyes flung open to look the girl before looking at the two wiggling spikes of hair. “Can you loos...” She started before feeling her body shake from head to toe as the man's hand brushed over one, it didn't feel like hair but like fur coating on the outside of it. “Please don't touch my antenna...” She mumbled before he moved his hand away, a little panicked, before losing his grip on her. “So..Sorry... When did you get those?” He asked before she tilted her head and ended up pushing her face against his, his breath made her skin tingle, he shivered before trying to scoot away from her but realized he was right against the wall. “Ever since I woke up...” She said as she let out a sigh and wiggled herself into him a little, he body heat was very nice, that might explained why she pinned him against the wall in the night. She smiled as his arms tightened around her again before he let out a hard chuckle. “So, I can tell you one thing...” He started making her turn her head in his direction. “What?” She asked confused now before a smirk spread across his face. “You say you don't know me but her body seemed to have some kind of comfort in me... “ Her eyes fling open before she hissed and squeezed them shut, the light feeling like daggers. “Don't hurt herself...” He said with worry in his voice. “How do you know me?” He looked at her and let out a sigh before smiling a little. “I meet you, how many years ago...16 years or so. You haven't aged a day since you went missing...” He frowned before pulling her closer and whispering. “Warning, it's about to get very loud...” He looked over at the door before hearing a knock at the door, he let out a huff before pulling the blanket up a little high, hoping the would leave if they thought he had a special guess. “Wake up, old man!” A young female yelled through the door making the pilot grumble and dig his face against Asura's before whispering. “Keep still... pretend to be asleep..” He saw her smirk and nodded before rolling into him to get his full warmth, this made his breath hitch a little before she whispered into his chest. “This might help...” He smirked more before a male voice carried through the door. “ Yuffie, I would not burst into the room, remember that one time...” The man on the other side of the door started before the door flung open with a young female standing in shock now at what she spotted the two people on the bed. “Told you...” The male said before she twisted around, face a bright red color now. “Not as bad as that one time, right Leon?” Leon nodded before staring the older man down. “Cid, Did you forget I said I was coming over in the morning?” Cid only made a grumble, not sure how long it would take his friends to yank him out of bed. Leon stepped into the room and looked back at Yuffie. “Go wait in the tavern..” She was about to say something when Cid let out a low purr, mostly from how cold Asura's skin was, making Yuffie shiver and nod. “See you in the tavern..” She said and ran out the door, closing on the way out.

Leon let out a heavy sigh as he watched the younger girl run out of the house before taking a set on a chair next to the fireplace. “Cid... please tell me you didn't find someone because I was coming over...” Cid huffed before rolling Asura on him fully and propping up on one of his elbows to look Leon in the face. “I didn't... I mostly wanted to see Yuffie squirm...” He said with a laugh before looking down at the girl, somehow asleep again. Cid moved his arm under her legs and moved her into his lap as he sat up, Leon's eyes widened as he saw the bandages on her lower abdomen. “Shit...” Cid said as he noticed the liquid staining the bandage. “Leon, can you hand the box next to the bed?” Leon looked confused at the other man before putting the box on the bed before he sat down next to it. “Why is it so dark?” He asked the older man. “Not sure, she not really human though...” He said before opening the box and getting what he would need, he snipped the bandages to show that the other one had detached from the amount of blood absorbed in it. He sighed hard before looking over at the younger man. “Get me the trash can...” Leon nodded hand brought the metal bucket Cid used as a trash can before almost dropping it as the pilot flung the wads of bandages into it and pushed a clean rag against her wound. She shivered and curled up into the pilot's arms before he looked under the rag and looked confused at the wound. It was only a small cut this time but the amount of blood seemed to say it was a lot more, he shook his head before replacing both bandages. Leon was set back on the chair he was on by the time Cid got done. “Alright, kid, what do you want that a call could not do?” Cid laid Asura down on the bed and through a few blankets on her before she snuggled into the warmth and headed into the kitchen. “Oh, Something has happened to Radiant Garden... some kinda of an outbreak of some creature...” Cid looked at the young man and let out a deep sigh. “So you need more feet on the ground to contain them or kill them?” He asked before the younger male nodded and looked off. “fine.... I will meet you at the town center, Should take me a day...” He said to the Leon before seeing the kid nod and turn to the door, stopping as soon as he opened it. “Yuffie will try to beat you up, you know that...” Cid barked a laugh before smiling big. “Fully aware, see you, Leon...” Leon closed the door behind him and walked down the street.

Cid stared at the door before fixing up some eggs and toast, keeping an ear out for any noise from the main room. After finishing up with the food, he froze at the sight of Asura standing in the doorway, hat covering her eyes, he didn't notice last night just how to tan her skin was now. He let out a heavy sigh as he placed the plates down on the table and rushed over to her, mostly to make sure she was alright. “Asura? How do you feel?” He asked looking her up and down before pulling a small smile on as she spoke. “I'm fine, Cid... Where are your friends?” She asked rubbing her hands over her face and down her neck before letting out a yawn, Cid could only chuckle at her. “They left already, I had to replace your bandage in your sleep...” She moved her head as she looked in the direction of her wound. “Oh, that's why it tingles...” She mumbled before placing a hand on his shoulder as she sidestepped around him. “Did you cook? I smell food...” She asked before he laughed and grabbed her hand, her body jolted a little before she looked in his direction. “I did, it's just eggs and toast but its something...” He said before leading her to a chair, her lips pursed a little. 'I didn't need help...' She thought as she felt him take a seat across from her. “Why did your friends show up so earlier?” She asked before pulling one of the plates to her, he watched her and looked off. “They need my help in my homeworld...” She nodded before slowly working on the food. “I need to head out for... something...” She said as she bit her bottom lip, thinking hard. “I need to find something... maybe someone...” She paused before tilting her head to the side. “I just hope I find whatever it is....” She said before smiling up at Cid. The two ate the rest of the food.

After Cid packed up what he needed, he offered Asura a bag with some food and extra clothes of his for her journey. “Are you sure? We might not meet again...” She asked staring his energy down before seeing a ting of yellow grow in the middle, he seemed to be happy about something. “It's fine, I got to see an old friend...” She smiled slightly before gasping and running over to a desk, he pulled something out and handed it to her. “This is a magical book, a new friend gave it to me... Said it would help later on but I never found when...” She looked at the book seeing the spell that was infused into the spine, it had a violet glow to it making her smile. “Thank you... It had the ability to transfer the knowledge of a person that shares the base color with it...” She looked up at him as he chuckled. “He told me it would only work with the right person... see if it does..” He said handing it out to her, she reached over and opened it up to before she felt her power rush into it, making the energy of the book almost blur her vision before it returned to normal. “Whoa...” Was all Cid said before she looked up at him confused. “It did something.... it has words in it...” He lends in close to her, his eyes running over some of the words before she looked down and gasped and dropped the book when she saw the glowing words in her sight. He looked shocked at her before feeling his face warm up at how close he was to her, she took a deep breath and turned to look at him before leaning back when she felt his warm breath ghost over her cheek. “Sorry.. kinda freaked out when I saw the words... not use to seeing it using my power..” She said as he straightened up. “Really? Wow... Guess it is a great book... I will have to tell him later...” He said before he mumbled the last part as a reminder. “Well, I need to head out... It's just a feeling...” She said before smiling at him before scooping the book back up and putting it up the back, he nodded and the two headed out the door.  
They walked next to each other before she saw something in a back alleyway, a small black creature was waving at her and she smiled big before stopping. “This is my turn... I hope I see you again...” She said before starting to step into the dead end, he looked confused before he tried to follow her to find she was nowhere in the area now. He let out a deep sigh before making his way to the tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about this story and if you have any idea's for a new fandom I should look into, let me know.


End file.
